A Wolf in Heat and A Man in Love
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Rewrite of 'A Wolf in Heat'. Kakashi flees to the forest to endure his genetic curse. What happens when he is followed and how will Kakashi react? YAOI WARNING!


_**A Wolf in Heat**_

Kakashi ran through the forest, as far away from Konoha as possible. This was a very dark time in the copy nins life. It wasn't becouse Sasuke was gone, that Naruto had left about a year ago, or that he never even saw Sakura though she was still in the village. No, it was becouse of a curse his clan had been put under for the past two and a half centuries, was starting to rear it's ugly head again.

"Damn it!" Kakashi was getting frustrated as his body became more and more submissive to the change.

Every three years he endured this secret little hell. When the curse took over his body would transform and a horrible chemical reaction would take place soon there after. It was dangerous for him to be around anyone, or any animal for that matter. That was fine with him though, he didn't want a soul seeing him in the weakened state he would be in while the curse had fun messing around with him.

But what Kakashi didn't know, was that he was not alone. Some one that had heard about his dirty little secret, had been following him since he'd left the village. Zabuza Mamochi quietly pursued the other jonin from a safe distance, waiting for that delicious time of vulnerability that should happen at any moment now. The time came as Kakashi's muscles gave out on him and the males body began to shake.

"Finally." Zabuza watched with anticipation as the transformation took place before his eyes.

A sharp flash of light engulfed Kakashi's form and when the light faded, Kakashi was no longer human. Instead he was trapped in the form of a wolf. His fur was bright silver and spiked around the crown of his head, underside of his chest, and base of the throat. Long, black eyelashes frammed his mismatched eyes. His tail was long and his body well muscled. To put it bluntly, he was gorgous.

"What a beautiful creature you are, Kakashi." Zabuza said jumping a few feet away from the wolf.

Kakashi jumped a little, but when he saw who it was his ears flattened and his tail tucked. The mist ninja advanced, Kakashi didn't like the company one bit, so he backed up until his backside hit a tree. As he looked around he noticed he'd backed up into a circle of tightly crammed oaks. He was unable to go anywhere.

"Aww, does the puppy not want to play?" Zabuza chimed mockingly.

Kakashi rummaged through every escape rout his brillient mind could think of, unfortunatly there was only one. He bolted between Zabuzas legs and headed deeper into the forest. He wanted to get to his special hidding place he went to during his transformations. He found it a few more miles into the woods next to a small pond.

He jumped into a hole in the large tree he'd always hid in. It was actually pretty roomy, the 'ceiling' was about fifteen feet up and it was as wide as an acadamy classroom. But on the outside, it just looked like a three by three hole in a tree trunk. He hid in a small closed off corner surrounded by three and a half 'walls' in the back of the tree. The crunching of grass beneath Zabuza's feet was right next to the tree, but started to go in the opposite direction of the old oak.

Kakashi's relife was short lived as he felt the hormones awakening within him. His body quickly heated and an irrisistable sent waiffed from between his legs. He tucked his tail to try and mask the sent, but fate was not in the ninja's favor today. The foot falls outside the tree came to an abrupt stop. Kakashi could hear Zabuza's deep inhale and the soft chuckle that came from within the males throat.

"Good hiding spot, Kakashi. But you've given yourself away." The assasin's voice was followed by a _'poof' _of sorts.

A light padding of feet echoed in the entrence of Kakashi's little hidding place. The beautiful silver wolf looked up to see a larger brown wolf standing over him. Kakashi yelped and tried to back up, but Zabuza's teeth camed down hard on the scruff of his neck. No matter how he squirmed the strong bite didn't let up and Kakashi was dragged out of the corner into the main area of the hollowed tree.

"Let go, damn it!" The Leaf nin barked angerly.

Zabuza flipped Kakashi onto his back and looked him right in the eye. "Never, my little wolf."

Kakashi's next comment was cut off as the larger clamped his teeth down over his wind pipe. Mastering the smaller males breathing allowed the mist ninja to force his prey into the most submissive pose he could think of: Kakashi's chest was pressed into the earth and his ass was in the air.

"You're so beautiful." Deep inhale. "Now, why don't you explain to me what this delicious sent is?"

Kakashi, who was still struggling to breathe, glared over his wide shoulders at the brown wolf behind him. The unanswered question earned the silver beast a hard bite to his hind leg. As he went down on his stomach, Zabuza covered Kakashi's body with his own, teeth bared and warning growl rummbling up from his chest.

"I don't appreciate being ignored. So let's try this again, shall we? What is that lovely sent?" He pulled back and gently nudged Kakashi's rear with his muzzle, as if to indicate the smell he was curious about.

"It's the sent of my heat, okay! It's caused by my sex hormones. Happy?" Kakashi snapped.

"I would have been happier if you'd have explained it more seductively."

That did it.

Kakashi wheeled around and nailed his teeth into Zabuza's shoulder. As the teeth sunk in, the older grabbed a hold of the sharingan warriors already injured hind leg and pushed him into the wall of the tree. While the oppertunity presented itself, Zabuza mounted the dazed okami and positioned himself at the others entrance.

"Oh _**hell**_ no!" Kakashi threw him off and fell into a fighting stance.

Momenterily stunned, Zabuza shook his head. He thought he'd worked out all the kinks at every angle, so he could successfully mate with the Hatake male. But the 'stun and fuck' method didn't seem to be working as well as he'd planned.

"Don't make me hurt you more than I have too." The brown creature sighed.

Kakashi inclined his head towards his bleeding leg. "Delayed warning isn't it?"

"Well, if you'd learn a little humiliation and swallow your pride,then maybe that wouldn't have happened." Zabuza replied.

Kakashis eyes darkened. "You think it's that easy? You think I'm like this willingly? I didn't ask for my fate! I've gone through this every three years scince my eleventh birthday! My parents died before they could even tell me about the curse, so I had to go through my first transformation **alone**! Just like I've had to do pretty much everything else in my life! So don't fucking talk to me about humiliation, I've learned enough!"

Kakashi's trembled slightly when he was done, if Zabuza hadn't been eyeing the copy nin so closely, he would have missed it. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why the lovely creature before him was so upset. This whole thing shook him up pretty bad, maybe even frightened him.

Suddenly the Demon of the Hidden Mist felt guilts painful vice grip around his heart. How could he have been so rough? Why hadn't he treated him like the beautiful gift from the hevens that he was? ...Maybe there was still time to make things right...

Speaking softly, Zabuza bowed his head without showing the back of his neck.(to show equality) "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I- shit I'm sorry."

Said wolf's ears purked at the appology. "Huh?"

The rouge rightened. "I shouln't have tried to force myself on you like that. It wasn't fair to you. I know this whole heat thing is hard on your body and it wasn't right for me to try and take advantage of that. So again, I'm sorry."

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. "And this little speech is supposed to get me to let you mount me? Sorry, it's not happening."

"Oh, the speech wasn't supposed to do that. I was sort of hoping this might." He walked over to the other okami.

Kakashi was still on high alert and bared his teeth as Zabuza came closer. But the other did nothing but shake his head at the gesture. He brushed their muzzles against each other. The silver males snear dropped as his suitors tongue stroked the fur of his face lovingly. Zabuza was courting him in the propper manner.

"Please forgive my earlier behavior." He said in between licks. "I'd like to mate you propperly, if you'll let me."

"I-I...uhh..." Kakashi was at a loss of words as Zabuza worked his way onto his side.

Though he didn't like it, he was getting turned on by the others presistent actions. And sex did end the heat cycle faster then if he'd gone unserviced. Come to think of it sex made everything easier. Maybe...maybe he should allow Zabuza to-

His thoughts were lost as Mamochi's tongue dipped down to the juncture of his thighs. Kakashi couldn't stop his tail from moving to the side, exposing his backside and allowing his heat sent to flow freely through out the hollow of the tree trunk. Zabuza took the invitation and slowly walked behind the beautiful creature before him. Quickly sweeping his tongue over Kakashi's entrance, Zabuza met the others mismatched eyes.

"Go on." Kakashi's voice was strained and dripping with ecstacy.

Not needing to be told twice, Zabuza mounted Kakashi and finally entered him. The two yelped at the sensations coursing through their bodies. Kakashi had to spread his legs wider to accomidate Zabuza's girth.

"Kakashi, you okay? Do you need me to pull out?"

"N-no...I just...Let me adjust before you move, okay?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need."

Kakashi only needed a few minutes before he told Zabuza to move. They found a rythem that was easy on Kakashi, but still felt good to both of them. As they rocked their pelvises together, day turned to night and eventually the only illumination was the moon. After their climax, they curled up together and Kakashi fell asleep. Zabuza stayed awake, licking the silver fur of his mates neck and cooing to him softly.

"I love you, my beautiful wolf." Zabuza whispered, his eyes roaming every curve of Kakashis moonlit body.


End file.
